Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Wizard. The film premiered in Japanese cinemas on December 14, 2013. Continuity and Placement *Set between Episode 9 and Episode 10. Story Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place Haruto encounters a Phantom called that can eat other Phantoms and gains their abilities. Ogre seeks to become the strongest Phantom by devouring the Dragon Phantom residing within Haruto and takes the Hope Ring from him in a scheme to make him fall into despair. When trying to retrieve the stolen Wizard Ring, the thought-to-be-deceased Koyomi appears in front of Haruto and transforms into the White Wizard. However, Haruto notices that the person was not Koyomi, but only a false Koyomi created by Ogre. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale A battle royale is being held exclusively for the Armored Riders in Zawame City. Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, and Gridon decide to enter the competition. While fighting, a crack opens in the sky and the Nepenthes Inhumanoid pour out from it. The monster soon returns to the crack, with the Riders giving chase. Soon, they find themselves in a Warring States Period-esque world where the Kamen Riders are called and are fighting each other. The confused Kamen Rider Gaim then gets attacked by the strongest Bujin, named . Sengoku Movie Battle Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast join Kamen Rider Gaim in the alternate world to stop Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim from acquiring the "ultimate power" he seeks,and fight an army of monsters created by the big tree Characters Kamen Riders Armored Riders Bujin And Introducing the New Generation Riders Allies Wizard *Rinko Daimon *Shunpei Nara *Wajima Shigeru *Masanori Kizaki *Manager of Donut Shop *Worker of Donut Shop Gaim *Team Gaim **Mai Takatsukasa **Rat **Chucky **Rica *Team Baron **Zack **Peko *DJ Sagara Others *Ieyasu *Hideyoshi *Cha-cha *Nobunaga *Ranmaru *Kiva Army warlord *Fourze Army warlord Villains *Oosuka (Ogre Phantom) *Carbuncle Phantom *Nepenthes Inhumanoid Sengoku Period Monsters *Makamou **Kasha **Bakeneko *Fangire **Warthog Fangire **Beetle Fangire *Dopants **Death Dopant **Bat Dopant **Spider Dopant **Eyes Dopant **Luna Dopant **Trigger Dopant **Metal Dopant *Yummies **Trash Yummy **Neko Yummy **Kuro Ageha Yummy **Fukurō Yummy **Kamakiri Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy (Male) **Hagetaka Yummy *Zodiarts **Musca Zodiarts **Perseus Zodiarts **Cancer Zodiarts **Pisces Zodiarts **Dragon Zodiarts *Phantoms **Minotauros **Hydra **Bogy **Argus **Sphinx **Khepri Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Water, Flame Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: Driver On, Drago Timer, Chichin Pui Pui, Dragorise, Finish Strike **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Water Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Infinity Style, Infinity Dragon (before final evolution), Infinity Dragon Gold (after final evolution) **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Thunder, Connect **Kamen Rider Beast ***Beast Color: Buffa, Chameleo, Hyper **'Mantles Used': ***Buffa Mantle, Chameleo Mantle, Beast Hyper **Kamen Rider Mages ***Transformation: Change (All 3) ***Magic: Barrier (Mayu) Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Suika, Wizard, Dandeliner **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana, Mango, OOO **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou, Kiwi, Double **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon, Fourze **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ***Blood Orange *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms, Pine Arms, Ichigo Arms, Suika Arms, Wizard Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms, OOO Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms, Double Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms, Fourze Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ***Blood Orange Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Dandeliner Cast ;''Wizard Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Gaim Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Kamen Rider Girls * : * , : ;Sengoku Movie Battle Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : JOY * : , * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider GaimTheatrical pamphlet, Kamen Rider WizardHyper Hobby, January 2014: * Kamen Rider Baron: * Kamen Rider Ryugen: * Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Beast: * Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, Ogre: * White Wizard: * Nepenthes Inhumanoid: Theme song * "TEPPEN STAR" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: JIN ** Artist: hitomi Notes *This is the first Movie War to not have Movie War in the title. *Due to him not making a cameo in Kamen Rider Wizard's movie, this is the first film appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim. *With multiple Riders appearing from the beginning of Kamen Rider Gaim, a Neo-Heisei first, this is the first Movie War film not to feature the debut of the current series Secondary Rider. However, Yoko Minato does make a early-bird cameo appearance with Takatora and Ryoma Sengoku in the Helheim Forest during the end credits, revealing the gear of the then upcoming New Generation Riders who would debut in episode 14. However, unlike previous Secondary debuts, they do not transform into the New Generation Riders Malika, Duke, and Zangetsu-Shin respectively. They do however appear with the Genesis Drivers and Energy Lockseeds, similar to Ryu Terui's cameo in the post-credits scene of Movie War 2010, not transforming into Kamen Rider Accel yet but revealing his own Gaia Memory. **Lock Dealer Sid would also transform into a New Generation Rider, Sigurd, but was deliberately left out of this scene so as not to reveal his identity until their debut in the series proper. *Many of the Sengoku warlords are alternate versions of other Secondary Riders, including alternate versions of Keisuke Nago (Kamen Rider Ixa), Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel), and Akira Date (Kamen Rider Birth Prototype) supporting Bujin Kiva, Bujin Double, and Bujin OOO respectively. **Despite their respective actors appearing in the series represented in this film, no alternate versions of Tomizo Todayama (Kamen Rider Todoroki) or Goro Yura (the second Kamen Rider Zolda) appear in this film. *Despite the actor Shingo Kawaguchi appearing in this film, he does not play Hibiki's warlord in the Sengoku Movie Battle portion. *This movie holds the record of the longest Kamen Rider movie name in franchise history. **It also has the record for most movie-exclusive Forms, at a total of five (Gaim Wizard Arms, Baron OOO Arms, Ryugen Double Arms, Zangetsu Fourze Arms, and Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold). *The Rider Arms used have a connection between the Rider who uses it: **Gaim in Wizard Arms: Both are the protagonist of their series, have a combination sword/gun weapon as a default sidearm (Wizard's WizarSwordGun and Gaim's Musou Saber), and got their powers unintentionally (Haruto from being kidnapped and Kota from accidentally finding the Sengoku Driver). **Baron in OOO Arms: Like the Greeed (associated with the Core Medals OOO uses), Kaito consistently fights and manipulates others in order to gain what he desires for personal survival. Additionally, Baron's base colors of red and yellow in Banana Arms matches 2 out of 3 of Tatoba Combo's colors. **Ryugen in Double Arms: Ryugen's name translates into "Dragon Mystery". Mysteries are associated with Double's profession as a detective. Additionally, Ryugen's base colors of green and purple in Budou Arms matches CycloneJoker's colors. **Zangetsu in Fourze Arms: Zangetsu's name translates into "Slaying Moon". The Moon is the location of Fourze and the Kamen Rider Club's headquarters, the Rabbit Hatch. Additionally, Zangetsu's base color of white (without Melon Arms) matches Base States' color. *The Rider Arms are also likely connected to the Riders' first Rider Form appearance in episodes from the previous to the beginning (Armored Riders) and the beginning to the previous (pre-Gaim Neo-Heisei Riders) in opposite contraries: **Gaim: Wizard Episodes 52 & 53, as well as his own series' first episode. **Zangetsu: Episode 2 **Baron: Episode 3 **Ryugen: Episode 4 *First appearance of Teams Pop Up and Soten, as well as the new Lock Vehicle, Dandeliner. *The Rider Lockseeds are probably obtained from obtaining the source Rider's power as seen in the trailer from episode 13. If this is true, this is simillar to when obtaining OOO Ranger Keys. *This movie is actually the first appearance of Ryugen's Kiwi Arms before it debut on the 10th episode. *Similar to Fourze, Wizard's Infinity Dragon Gold seen here, though much more powerful, echoes his Special Rush from his first Movie War, as Special Rush was the first of Wizard's forms to sport all four Dragon parts. *The major fight in the Sengoku Period was featured in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II References External links *Official Website *Website for Toei